


When English Became History

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, suggested - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: A student learns that Mr. Lester was a YouTuber and had a friend that just disappears from his videos.A student learns that Mr. Lester was a YouTuber and had a friend that just disappears from his videos.okay so i got the idea from a group i am in from Facebook where she said "Can someone please write a phanfic about Dan and Phil getting together in '09, breaking up in '12, remaining good friends all these years, then Dan and Anthony get together and Phil starts to get jealous realising he could actually potentially lose Dan ... Ending is up to you" so here it is.





	When English Became History

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

a 15-year-old red headed boy came into the room and went over to Phil before the English class started Monday. Teens about the same age as the boy slowly came in through the door. “Hey! Mister Lester?” the boy asked.  
“What is it?” Phil answered.  
“So, I found a person on this website that sounds a lot like you and has the same name as you. Is that a coincidence?” showing him their phone that had the AmazingPhil channel.  
“Oh yes that seems about right.”  
“Well, it says you haven’t posted in about 15 years. The latest video doesn’t even explain the reason there will be no posting. What happened?”  
“You know I did plan on teaching you today.”  
“It says on the agenda we are going to continue reading the book.” the teen said.  
“Yes, two chapters to be precise. Now get on with it!” Phil dismissed him.  
“What happened to Dan?” the teen said quickly. Phil stopped. “I watched all the videos over the weekend. From start to finish. Then this man starts to be in some of your video that was your flat mate for over 10 years then one day he disappears and you never addressed it. I decided to see it Dan had a channel and he did and I watched his video…”  
“Stop it.” Phil said loudly. And the class fell silent. The bell rang. “Go your seat, Mister McKay.” the teen walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. Phil stood up and went to the front of the class. “You will continue reading your books will chapter 8. Don't forget to answer the responses. Any questions?” A blonde girl raised her hand. Phil pointed at her.  
“What did happen to Dan?” she asked.  
“Anyone else?” Phil asked. A boy with dark brown hair raised his hand. Phil pointed at him.  
“Why don’t you tell us about Dan?” the boy asked.  
“Is there anyone with a question about what we are doing today?” a girl with glasses raised her hand. Phil looked relieved and pointed at her.  
“Are you going to tell us about what happened to Dan?” she said.  
“You know what?” Phil said fed up. “I will tell you. Fucklearning! Have the teacher talked about his failed love life!” the teens were shocked. Phil had a wife and children, was Dan…  
A blonde boy in the back lightly shouted “WHAT?” in confusion.Nobody else was going to say it but it was what all of them were thinking.  
“Fine! I tell you. So, when I was in uni, I was somewhat big one youtube at the time. And one of my fans stalked me for a while. Then he became my friend. We talked a lot. And after a while we decided to meet up and hang out.We went on many holidays together and fun about town things like that. And one day it grew from friendship to love.”  
“BUT IS THAT GAY?” the same blonde boy said.  
“Yes, it is Mister Merandy. So, when I was still in uni so was he but he was just starting because we met and dated during his gap year. I would send his videos the days we couldn’t talk because some reason or another as an update. I made him a valentine's day one. By that point everyone knew we were friends, we filmed many youtube videos with one another. Then youtube updated it and unprivate the video. Then many people thought we were dating, and we didn't want people to know, so we told them it was for April Fools. Some didn't believe us but the ones that did was enough to help.  
“Our brothers got asked if we were dating. I am sure they didn't know that so they never answered.”  
“DAN IS THE ‘HE’ IN THIS STORY, RIGHT?” the blonde boy yelled again. Phil did a slight nod.  
“Then I finished uni, and he dropped out. And we moved in together. We decided it would be better if we didn't say we were dating till later, and we both had to agree to it. We hung out and did couple things for awhile, then our got relentless. They wanted to know if we were dating. I was older then him so I could shrug it off mostly. Nobody bugged me about it really. I never really gave them a straight answer.”  
“WELL YOU WOULD HAVE TO BECAUSE IT WAS GAY”  
“Good point.” Phil pointed out. “As I was saying, it didn’t hit me hard, but it did Dan. He couldn’t just shrug it off like me. He didn’t have as much youtube experience as me. It is brutal there and after years of hate comments I could ignore it but Dan it hit him hard and he acted… different. He Became distant to me. Even at home he would sit away from me. He was highly depressed but never wanted to admit it. Later that year we decided to become friends again. Nothing weird, just friends. He thought it would be better that way for at least some time, and if we couldn’t then we can continue where we left off.  
“We lived together like that for many years. He dated many people after that and with the women he was more open about it almost, like them in videos and such. While I never dated after that. I wanted to be ready if Dan came running back to me, but he didn’t. Those were the loneliness nights… but later Dan started to be himself more, more relaxed and not giving a shit. We went on tour and wrote two books together. He even stopped straightening his hair after a while, changing his youtube mane to his real name, things like that. I finally was believing I was going to be right all along, he was going to come back even though he lived in the same flat as me. But I was wrong.  
“THAT BITCH!”  
“Agree Merandy. We went to VidCon in LA that year. It was wonderful. But since we lived in London and some our friends were in America the only time we could talk to them and do collabs with them was VidCon. So,one of them asked me and Dan to do some collabs with him. Of course, we said yes. To be nice and not give out his name I will call him Padildo.”  
“Oh, yeah! I remember him! You mean Anthony Padilla. You did a collab with him on his channel solo, then Dan and him did solo collabs together, but you did “Anthony, Dan or a rat.” The red headed boy said.  
“Thank you, I wasn’t going to say his name but okay, also where do you have that much time to memorize most of my early career?”  
“I have too much free time.”  
“Then you should be doing your work. As I was saying after a while Anthony and Dan hit it off and left me as a third wheel. They hung out most of VidCon after that. When we got back home him and Anthony would talk for hours,and late into the night. I got really jealous and Dan and I had a fight. And it was a pretty big one. He didn’t talk to me till the day he told me he was moving out. He told me to keep the stuff that was half his because we was going overseas. I never asked him where. About a month later I learned that and moved in with Anthony. And they were not quiet. In Dan’s live shows he would mention the date he and Anthony had and would talk so much about him. It hurt me. After about three months I stopped keeping up with Dan.  
“I was living okay over in London. Thankful I got sponsored many times for dating apps and I actually used them. I looked for people to date on their. That's how I found my wife. And the rest is history.”  
“Yeah,” a girl in the corner said quietly. Phil looked at her.“But you had an English degree, not a teacher one. And you said many times you wanted to be a meteorologist. What’s with that?”  
“Well, I stopped wanting to make YouTube videos, I felt lost, so, I went back to uni to get a degree in something useful. I figured that I was alittle too old to be a weatherman so I became a teacher. I was halfway therewith the English degree so I figured why not.”  
“SO, WHAT HAPPENED TO DAN?” the blonde kid yelled again.  
“Probably happily married to Anthony. I don’t know.”  
“Actually, he isn’t.” a girl in the back said. Everyone looked herway. She stood up. “Yeah, they had a very intense fight they claim about a year after they moved in together. He actually called for help.. To you. He asked for your forgiveness. But you never answered him. He stayed in California because he couldn't get a plane ticket home. He thought you hated him after awhile. He did finally find a partner and get back to England but it took some years. He also adopted after he got back.” there was a pause.  
“But that is weird,” the red headed boy said. “I never found information of Dan during and after the fight. How do you know that?”  
“Well, they didn’t want me to have Taylor instead.”  
“Wait…” Phil said.  
“Yeah…” Miss Taylor said.  
“How is he doing now?” Phil asked.  
“Well,” she looked sad. “He… uhm he left us… months ago…” everyone stopped. Phil was surprised. “He said he wasn’t happy… and he seemed like he felt uncomfortable most of the time. He loved me... I think… he was very distant… and never really showed affection… I assumed he loved my dad also but…he uhm… never said it… but we don’t know where he is now. We haven’t heard from him since he left. No letter or post card.”  
There was a silence for a while. Miss Taylor sat down. And there was no noise for a while.  
“The two chapters are short, you will be able to get through them,I will let you all off on the questions. Only reading today.” everyone would have celebrated if there wasn’t still a fog of sadness over them. Phil walked back to his desk and continued on paperwork.


End file.
